


Comando io… forse

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Musica nello spazio [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble sulla coppia Quill/Thor post-Endgame.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IG9_o7OkwM; Hollow Knight: Hornet || Metal Cover by RichaadEB.Thor/Peter Quill.Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 72. Spogliare con lo sguardo.





	Comando io… forse

Comando io… forse

Peter arrossì, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

< Il modo in cui mi guarda, è capace di spogliarmi. Mi sento nudo, sotto lo sguardo vigile del suo occhio sano.

Il suo corpo è cambiato, è tornato ad essere l’angelo di un tempo, ma è ancora più bello con entrambe le ali spezzate. Mezza creatura pura, mezzo pirata.

Drax mi ha spiegato che ci sono quelli che ballano e quelli che non ballano.

Lui è un dio, è quello che decide il ballo! > pensò.

Thor ghignò, guardando Quill.

“Però comando io nella coppia, v-vero?” gemette Peter.

Thor rispose con un sorriso furbetto, sussurrando: “Oh, certo”.

[106].


End file.
